


In the Sun's Glare

by Anonymous



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dissidia/Duodecim - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It is kind of you to worry about us Vaan, but we have lived through worse.”There's unease in the boy’s face, and Balthier should have known running into a familiar face would come with a catch. The knight behind him tenses as well, the grip on his lance tightening.“I'm sorry, do I know you?”(The sky pirates meet a familiar face in unfamiliar territory)
Relationships: Balthier & Fran (Ivalice Alliance), Balthier & Vaan (Ivalice Alliance)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Sun's Glare

**Author's Note:**

> Really dumb short piece because I wanted to write Balthier but knew next to nothing about FFXII's plot
> 
> Also Dissidia is angst city mmmm

Maybe the desert heat has finally caught up to him. Maybe he's only imagining Vaan in front of him because he had come to associate this landscape with Dalmascan and it with a boy with flaxen hair and a smile too carefree for the war they were in.

And it must be true, as there is no hint of recognition in the desert churl’s expression. He looks too much like the boy they had found in the palace treasury rather than the boy he entrusted the Strahl to.

He looks away, unwilling to play along with the tricks his mind plays on him even as Vaan does that nose swipe he always, _always_ did.

Fran is at least standing, but takes his shoulder anyways when he offers it.

“Are you alright?”

Ah, now the mirage speaks. Except he can read that Fran is surprised as well, although that expression would look passive to the untrained eye. 

“It is kind of you to worry about us Vaan, but we have lived through worse.”

There's unease in the boy’s face, and Balthier should have known running into a familiar face would come with a catch. The knight behind him tenses as well, the grip on his lance tightening.

“I'm sorry, do I know you?” He asks, and the sky pirate forces a grin however bitter

“Well, obviously not.” Vaan flinches and Balthier almost feels bad for letting his emotions affect his facade so much. 

“You shouted each other’s names earlier.” His leading lady fills in, playing her part despite how much it must hurt that the child she taught how to read simply does not recognize her. Balthier knows he's angry, but he's not sure if it's directed at the boy himself or the situation as a whole.

“Vaan.” The man with the dragon armor approaches him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. The sky pirate does not miss the glare sent their way, even with his helm obscuring his eyes. “We should head back.”

“There's a sandstorm coming.” The boy suddenly blurts out, and Balthier cannot tell if it's some dumb excuse to stay longer or if he's serious

“The boy is right.” Fran wrinkles her nose “the sands shift.”

“The exit isn't that far.” The unknown man defends, but Balthier doesn't stay to listen to the rest of the conversation. This isn't his Vaan, and he shouldn't feel bad about leaving him to possibly suffer his friend’s brashness. But the words do nothing about the hate building up in his stomach.


End file.
